Saving Hope
by GreyMethod
Summary: Meredith and Derek meet senior year only to fall deeply for each other. Challenges are thrown at them and only leave them desiring each other more. From gazing from a distance to a relationship that may never eternally end. Meredith Grey is up for a spin as a disaster happens upon her.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"What do you mean she's dying?" A blue eyed boy said fearfully. He turned to face the tall pale doctor; his deep black hair, shined as it fell just above his eyes. The boy was about 5'7 and was somewhat muscular. There was a shear of pain in his eyes.

"It's been a month since the accident had been taken. She has no brain activity. The nerves in her mind are completely shut off and there is nothing more we can do." His voice was relaxing; he didn't seem scared at all. "Mr. Shepard, I'm very sorry."

"No, you can't just leave her like that!" His voice grew loud. "She's supposed to be someone in this world. She's supposed to be with me!" His voice cracked. "She's supposed to be with me." Derek softly whispered for himself only him to hear.

"She's gone."

Derek didn't respond. He looked away from the doctor, he once believe could save this woman. He shook his head in disbelief. "She's not." Quietly, he said. He grabbed the dog tag he wore around his neck and starred at it for a moment. Memories played back through his head; a surge of pain suddenly rushed through his body. Derek tore off his prized possession and chugged it across the room. Wall to wall, the dog tag flew, echoing throughout the room.

"Mr. Shepard." The doctor paused.

This time Derek returned the eye contact. "You once told me, you were the best." He stopped for a moment. Slowly, he sighed deeply. "You told me, you were going to do everything you could to save her. For the past 2 weeks, you didn't do shit. I watched every move anyone has made for her. You told me you'd do everything. So tell me, did you?" The doctor tilted his head from one side to another. "Did you try everything to save her?" He was demanding. "And I mean everything."

His eyes filled with passion and desire. He was willing to doing anything to help this woman's life. She was so important to him. Derek looked at her and sat by her side. He held her hand and squeezed it. Her pale face and dirty blond hair made her look like Sleeping beauty; she was beautiful to him no matter what situation. Life was draining out of her body. She was just someone lying on earth, waiting for something to take her away.

Derek wasn't quite ready to let her go. Hell, he did not even know that this woman would've left such big impact in his life. She was just another high school student waiting for senior year to be over; she was just someone he …

**A/N : **Not too sure about this story. Please review * let me know what you think, it really helps me out & if you would like to give me an idea of what you want in the future, let me know! I know where i want this story line heading, but ideas are always helpful. **Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

One moment can make such an impact on anybody. One person can make another life change.

Meredith Grey walked into the same high school she had been attending for 3 years. Finally, she was a senior and in charge of the school, or so everyone taught. Most of her friends had left to another school this year, which was quite upsetting. Even so, she believed this year was going to be the best year of her life. Hell, it was her senior year.

Familiar faces filled the halls; the echoes of laughter bounced off the walls. It was the same old high school as it was year after year. Teenagers carelessly walking the halls, not wondering what different section could bring. Meredith smiled as she continued to roam down the hallways. She looked around and starred at this newly redone high school. She let out a small chuckle on the way into her first class period. As soon as she walked in, the smile faded. Great, she thought to herself. She knew nobody in the classroom.

Rushing in late to class, a familiar face fell out of the door. Her dirty blonde waves fluttered below her back. It came in contrast with her solid green colored eyes. A sudden smile appeared on Merediths face. She quickly stood up and ran to the beautiful girl in the floral dress.

"Cristina!" Meredith screamed out and gave her best friend a big bear hug. "Oh my god, where were you this whole summer?" she asked. "I thought you died or something." Meredith chuckled. A small sparkle pierced in her deep brown eyes.

"I was in New York." The women replied smiling. "I never told you?" She laughed. "I'm such a bad friend."

"Don't they have phone reception over there?" Meredith turned around looking at her present classmates, who stared directly at them

"Don't ya'll have anything better to do?" Cristina directed to the class. Everyone looked away from them. Meredith turned the eye contact Cristina had given her.

"Let me see your schedule." Cristina quickly examined the small piece of paper. "Okay, yay!" She cheered. "We have all classes together!"

Meredith sighed in relief. That was one more person she knew would be with her throughout the day.

The late bell rang. All the students quickly seated themselves as the teacher stormed in late. Cristina giggled at the sight of the teacher. He was tall, and quite handsome. His hair was long, spiked and a deep shade of black, falling right in the mists of his deep blue eyes. All the girls blushed in the sight of this man. The man was wearing a suit and tie and holding a cup of Starbucks in his left hand. He sat down on top of his desk and introduced himself to the classroom.

"Hello class, I am Mr. Bond and I will be your teacher for your whole year in Anatomy."

Meredith quickly looked at Cristina who was googly eyed over the newly round teacher. She returned the look and smiled. The two knew it was going to be a good year.

"I don't understand how good looking that teacher could get. I mean talk about easy on the eyes!" Cristina hinted out. "You think he has a girlfriend? I mean this is his first year teaching." Slowly, a smile began to grow upon her face.

Meredith smiled. She didn't understand how someone could fall for just anybody. She believed to fall for someone, there was more than just looking at them in the eyes. It wasn't just this teacher Cristina had admittedly "fallen for", but for every guy she saw that was young and naturally good looking.

"Oh shoot," Meredith grunted. "I forgot to ask Mr. Bond a question! Ugh, I'll see you next period real quick." Cristina winked at her best friend.  
"Sure." She flirtingly said. "Catch you later, I'll tell the teacher."

"Thanks."

Meredith quickly turned around and quickly walked over to the period she been before. As she passed by each class, the hallways seemed to get bigger and bigger. She didn't mind just a bit. Finally, she had reached her destination.

"Umm Mr. Bond?" She questioned as she walked into an empty classroom. He turned around and faced her.

"Can I help you Miss. …?"

"Grey. Meredith Grey.." She smiled. He nodded. "Um, quick question, how can I get an A in your class?" Surprised by the question, he smiled.

"How about you come in afterschool? We can chat longer and plus it would be bad to be late to class on your first day." He nodded at her.

"Thank you, even if you didn't answer." She chuckled a bit. "I'll see you afterschool?"

"I'll be here."

Soon after, Meredith began to rush to her second period of the day. The clock was ticking and she hated being late for anything. To her surprise, this time, she had token her time to walk to class. All she thought about was the fact that she never cared much for guys, but more for her grades. Suddenly, the late bell rang.

"Shit!" She snarled and began running.

Rushing into class as fast as she could, she turned a corner and bumped into a complete stranger, knocking both of their items around. Papers flew in the air like airplanes in the sky and books dropped to the floor echoing around the vacant hallways. Meredith fell to the ground almost losing her breath. Quickly, she began to gather her items up from the ground.

The boy scurried to the floor and helped gather Meredith's items. Reaching for a book on the ground, the two grazed hands. Meredith quickly pulled her arm away and looked up at the boy who was already looking at her.  
She flushed into a crimson red. The boy she was looking at was absolutely beautiful. She starred into his deep blue eyes and completely lost feeling. His hair was a perfect shade of black that fell just above his eyes. His sculpted face was indeed a godlike feature, making his tempting lips more irresistible. He breathed in hard and the intensity of his stomach muscles hardened. Breathing out, a sweet smile popped, uncovering his dimples on the sides of his face, and made every detail about him sexier.

She stiffened up.

"Are you okay?" His voice was an angel singing. "I'm sorry about that; I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No." She cleared her voice. "It was my fault." They both stood up at the same moment. "I was rushing." He smiled at the sound of her voice.

"I have to get to class." Softly, she said.

She began to walk.

"Wait!" He insisted as he walked towards her. "You forgot your book." He held it out to her. Slowly, Meredith reached for the book. As they touched hands, a rush of electricity filled her body.

"Thank you." She chuckled.

"I'm Derek."

"Meredith."

"Well, Meredith, it was nice bumping into you." He flirted. "I'll see you around?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe." She giggled a bit, before turning around and finally reaching her class.

**A/N : Senior year for these two. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


End file.
